Dulce Nieve
by Xsaid
Summary: La ruptura de Naruto con Sakura y la muerte del los padres de Sasuke, les llevan a refugiarse en las drogas y a darse calor mutuamente. Sasunaru


**_Dulce nieve_**

Llevaba ya varios meses marchándose por la noche a escondidas para verle. Como cada noche entraba por la puerta trasera, robaba un uniforme de limpieza y accedía hasta la habitación de su chico. Allí como siempre estaba Naruto tendido en la cama, enchufado a todas esas máquinas que lo mantenían vivo. De su boca asomaba el tubo de la respiración asistida, ya que el tabique nasal lo tenía prácticamente perforado. De sus brazos salían los tubos del suero y los cables de control. Dolía verle así, pero dolía mucho más saber que había sido por su culpa. Él lo sabía, no estaba ciego, sabía que pronto se terminaría, pero le daba igual. Le daba igual si le abandonaba porque él iría detrás. Con ese pensamiento en mente seguía a delante y no se derrumbaba porque después de todo él le amaba y le acompañaría en su viaje al otro mundo.

* * *

**Unos meses antes….**

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban ebrios por las calles de Tokio, se zarandeaban y tropezaban con el aire.

—**¿No echamos una? **—preguntó Sasuke

—**Eso ni se pregunta **—contestó Naruto con una sonrisa

Sasuke volteó un cubo de basura y limpió un poco la superficie con su bufanda. Sacó la bolsita de cocaína y vertió unos gramos sobre el cubo. Sacó la tarjeta de crédito que había robado con anterioridad y cortó el polvo blanco, luego hizo dos rayas largas y gordas. Le entregó a Naruto un tubito y él se quedó con otro. Esnifaron la cocaína como si nada y se incorporaron rápidamente aspirando de nuevo por la nariz.

—**¡Woha! ¡Es de la buena! **—Exclamó Sasuke

Se giró hacia Naruto y le miró esperando ver una reacción positiva por parte de su rubio. Naruto tenía una tremenda sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y los ojos idos, sin ningún motivo soltó un grito de jubilo que asustó en un primer momento al moreno pero que después se rió con ganas.

—**¡Sasuke esto es maravilloso! ¡Es como si estuviera flotando! **—dijo con los ojos perdidos mientras el otro solo reía.

—**Te dije que te iba a gustar **—contestó sin dejar de reírse.

Naruto se sentía genial y se preguntaba por que había rechazado anteriormente las invitaciones de Sasuke a probar aquel polvo blanco como la tiza que le hacía sentir tan bien. Sentía los sonidos y colores de una forma exagerada, sus ojos no enfocaban un punto fijo y no paraba de decir lo que se le venía en gana, sin preocuparse de los demás, era él mismo.

Sasuke cogió de la mano a Naruto y juntos recorrieron distintos lugares, en cada bar se metían una raya más y en cada raya más menos sabían lo que hacían…

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con un empujón y sin mirar condujo al rubio que llevaba pegado a los labios hasta su habitación. Sasuke y Naruto se desvistieron mutuamente y sin contemplaciones mayores desgarraron su ropa esparciéndola por el apartamento. Sasuke cogió al rubio a pulso y lo tumbo ya desnudo sobre el lecho. Con la lengua comenzó a recorrer sus pezones mientras escuchaba los gemidos y sentía las caricias de Naruto en su pelo. Naruto solo sentía, era como un receptor para el placer que le estaba brindando Sasuke. Se deslizó con pasimonia hasta la pelvis de Naruto dejando un reguero de besos y caricias. Luego tomó su masculinidad con las manos y comenzó a estimularla con ambas mientras gozaba escuchando los gemidos que le provocaba al rubito. Naruto enloquecido por el placer tan grande que estaba sintiendo empujó la cabeza de Sasuke contra su verga haciéndole saber lo que deseaba y Sasuke obedeció. Tomó la longitud con la lengua y lamió con lentitud toda su anchura, de arriba abajo. Más tarde se la introdujo entera en la boca y comenzó a succionar el glande con pericia. Unos cuantos lamentotes expertos y Naruto ya casi estaba al límite. Sasuke paró antes de que el rubio desatara su clímax y comenzó a prepararle, introduciendo los dedos lubricados con saliva en su interior. Naruto se retorció e intentó quejarse por la intrusión pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo podía gemir, sentir y disfrutar. Cuando notó la entrada lo suficiente ancha como para penetrarle, retiró los dedos con delicadeza y buscó su erección para conducirla a la entrada. Naruto sintió algo caliente y duro pero blando en la punta excavar en su interior. Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gemido ronco cuando hubo entrado del todo y es que Naruto era virgen.

—**¡Ah Sasuke! **—gimió Naruto a la primera envestida.

Sasuke comenzó a bailar lentamente sobre las caderas de Naruto. El vaivén de los cuerpos hacía que la cama golpease el cabecero y no se escuchaban más que los gemidos, las peticiones y las respiraciones agitadas de estos dos chicos. No hablaban, no pensaban, no veían, solo sentían. Sentían el mayor placer del mundo el uno en los brazos del otro. El ambiente se iba cargando poco a poco y se veía cercano el fin. En una habitación colmada por el placer, dos cuerpos se fundieron después de varias embestidas más.

—**Sa-sasuke… yo…** —dijo entrecortadamente Naruto

—**Sh. **—le calló el moreno— **disfruta del momento**.

Naruto respiraba pausadamente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estrechó el cuerpo exhausto de su amigo sobre su mismo cuerpo donde estaba tendido. Aquella noche había sido la más maravillosa de toda su vida, incluso se había olvidado de la abrupta ruptura que había tenido con Sakura.

—**Siempre hablando de Sasuke en nuestras citas, ¿es que no te cansas? **—preguntaba la pelirrosa harta.

—**Sakura-chan, Sasuke está mal **—decía Naruto por teléfono.

—**Esta cita estaba programada desde hace un mes, no puedes venir ahora a última hora y decirme que te tienes que quedar con Sasuke ¡hijo mió espabila! ¡Tiene más amigos! **—intentó persuadirle.

—**¡¿Pero como quieres que se sienta si se ha enterado de que su hermano ha matado a sus padres y luego se ha suicidado?! **—gritó ya cansado de las rabietas de su novia.

—**Yo… no sabía eso Naruto… y lo siento… pero no puedo estar con una persona a la que le importan más su amigos que su novia. Adiós Naruto**

Así habían cortado y esa misma noche ambos habían salido a emborracharse para olvidar sus problemas. Noches como esa se repitieron a menudo, se colocaban antes de ir a clase, entre clase y clase, después de las clases… siempre iban colocados y les daba igual, porque solo se necesitaban a ellos mismos y a la dulce nieve. Empezaron a faltar a clase y la cosa cada vez iba a peor pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta. Fueron perdiendo sus amigos, o mejor dicho, Naruto fue perdiendo sus amigos ya que Sasuke solo le tenía a él.

Sasuke estaba tumbado desnudo y Naruto estaba encima de él esnifándose una raya en su pecho. Luego se acercó a Sasuke y se besaron acariciándose con las manos. Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco incomodado ya que notaba algo resbalarle por la cara. Se llevó una mano a la cara y tocó aquel extraño líquido que se deslizaba silencioso y ajeno a la situación de los dos jóvenes. Cuando sus dedos manchados entraron en su campo de visión no evitó gritar.

—**¡Sangre! **—gritó asustando y Naruto dejó de lamer el cuello de Sasuke para mirarle. Entonces esta vio de donde procedía, la nariz y los oídos de Naruto sangraban— **es tuya **—dijo asustado.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara y vio la sangre, al momento empezó a ver borroso y calló sin sentido sobre la colcha de la cama. El último pensamiento que formuló antes de entrar en coma fue: _"No quiero morir… no sin ti Sasuke"_

Naruto ingresó en el hospital y Kakashi, el tío, de Sasuke, se encargó de meterlo en un centro de desintoxicación para menores. A sí pues, Sasuke se escapaba todas las noches del centro e iba a visitar a Naruto. Todos los días se culpaba y todos los días se convencía de ello.

**

* * *

**

Unos meses después….

Allí como siempre estaba Naruto tendido en la cama, enchufado a todas esas máquinas que lo mantenían vivo. De su boca asomaba el tubo de la respiración asistida, ya que el tabique nasal lo tenía prácticamente perforado. De sus brazos salían los tubos del suero y los cables de control. Dolía verle así, pero dolía mucho más saber que había sido por su culpa. Él lo sabía, no estaba ciego, sabía que pronto se terminaría, pero le daba igual. Le daba igual si le abandonaba porque él iría detrás. Con ese pensamiento en mente seguía a delante y no se derrumbaba porque después de todo él le amaba y le acompañaría en su viaje al otro mundo.

Decidido colocó la mano sobre el tubo de la respiración de Naruto. Le dolía la garganta y el pecho y no podía evitar estar asustado por lo que venía de ahora en adelante.

—**Naruto… esto ha sido mi culpa y por eso yo… **—decía con la voz ahogada y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro— **te acompañaré al otro lado porque… —**cogió una bocanada de aire— **Naruto yo te amo.**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar arrancó el tubo de la respiración asistida sacándolo del interior del enfermo.

—**Pip Pip Pip Pip piiiiiiiiiip **—la máquina que llevaba el pulso de Naruto marcó cero pulsaciones.

Sasuke no se contuvo y rompió a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Se aclaró las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su camisa y desenchufó todos los aparatos que llevaba Naruto. Luego lo cargó en brazos y salió sin rumbo de la habitación, con el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo y amante en brazos llegó a la azotea. Allí sorteó las sábanas y la verja. Asomó la cabeza por el fin del suelo y vio la altura, las piernas le flaquearon y reanudó el sollozo silencioso notando como el aire le quemaba la garganta y luchaba por soltar un mínimo lloro. Miró la cara de paz de Naruto y cogió aire para saltar.

Pudo oír claramente la confesión de Naruto en su cerebro a pesar de estar muerto.

_—**Te amo Sasuke **—_

_***********************************************************************************************_

**Mikochan92: **no me matéis por este final tan trágico XD pero era lo que me pedía la historia. En un principio cuando Sasuke cogía el tubo de respiración, Naruto abría los ojos y se le declaraba terminando el fic igual, solo que ambos vivos. Pero como normalmente la gente metida en las drogas no tiene un final feliz, decidí poner uno más realista pero romántico. En caso de que queráis el final feliz avisadme y lo cuelgo como final alternativo.


End file.
